


Remus you manipulative bitch. I feel bad. Good thing you're cute.

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Professor Sirius Black, Remus Lupin is So Done, Remus is an omega, Sibling Incest, Sirius is an alpha, Student Remus Lupin, Teacher-Student Relationship, a/b/o werewolf dynamics, needy remus lupin, only a reference all the incest happened years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sirius Black once fucked his brother. Slytherins are good at manipulation.But apparently Werewolves are too.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 125
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	Remus you manipulative bitch. I feel bad. Good thing you're cute.

**Author's Note:**

> whoopsie.

Sirius Black prided himself on a few things. His wealth, his betrayal of his family, and his Hogwarts house. His greatest shame however, was the fact that he could never resist young, manipulative, and needy boys who seek his comfort.

It had happened once in his fifth year at Hogwarts. The regret of that night sat in his stomach even after Regulus died. His brother, his baby brother begged so nice on his knees. Took cock so well he wondered who he had been with before. No one, his brother said. "I wanted you to take my virginity. Only you... Mom says I shouldn't talk to you at school but please Siri." And Sirius was only 15. He was weak, and that night he took his brothers innocence.

It happened again in his seventh year. And then the night his brother died. Guilt still laid in his stomach, and he swore he'd never let something like that happen again. 

Now he was thirty-eight, and it was happening under his nose. One of his students had him wrapped around their finger. Every night he asks Sirius to apply scar cream, every day he stays after class to ask a question. Every night he cries into his chest and god he can't even realize it until its too late. It happened on a Sunday night, Remus Lupin, the little minx snuck into his bedroom. How? He hadn't a clue, but there he was. In tight jeans and a red sweater the wolf looked delectable, tears were swelling in his eyes and the professor stood to embrace him. "What's wrong Remus?"

The seventh year doesn't respond holding the older man closer. Remus whimpers softly, burying his nose into his professors shirt. "Smell good," He mumbles, holding the silk fabric, "Y-you smell good." 

"Remus, you have to tell me what's wrong. Is it the moon?" Sirius holds the boy close, worrying. He knew the moons were rough.

"M'yeah. It hurts professor," He says pulling away, "I- I didn't know what to do... I can usually handle it myself..." Sirius just now notices the flush of embarrassment on his students face. Then the very obvious erection the wolf had, "Please..."

Sirius pulls away. In shock or fear he doesn't know, "Remus- I can't. It's wrong!"

"Please..." Remus whines, "Moony wants you. _I_ _want you_ ," Remus puts his hand on his professors chest. "It hurts so bad, please Mr. Black."

"Please, we can't-" Remus arches his back, pressing his erection again his teachers hardening cock, "Fuck Remus, I can get in trouble."

"Mr. Black!" He whines, causing his professor to shove him. 

"Remus no!" Sirius says in a firm voice, "Go back to your dorm now. Or the bathroom I don't care, take care of yourself then go to bed. We can't do this."

"I-" Sirius's heart swells, Remus was crying, "Okay Sir, Sorry Sir." He whispers leaving, leaving Sirius feeling guilty. 

~

The next day Remus looks like complete hell. Worse than usual on the moon. He had been on the verge of tears all day, and when he got a question wrong Sirius could feel the sadness dripping from the boy. When he finally got the chance, he went to the library. When he heard of Remus's condition he researched Werewolves immensely, and only stopped when McGonagall told him Remus would be fine. But maybe he missed something.

"Ma'am," He called to the librarian, who he had never remembered the name of, "Do you have any new books on werewolves, well since I've arrived at least?"

"Yes? We have two. _Werewolves: A guide to Lycanthropy,_ and _The Moon's Rituals and The Coming of age_." She says placing them on the table. 

"Thank you so much!" He grabs the books, making his way out of the Library and back to his classroom. He opens the larger book, A guide to Lycanthropy, only to find it bigoted and hateful.

When he decided to change to the second book the intro catches him,

_You know a werewolf eh? Depending on how old, this is the guide to Werewolves and their Rituals._

_There is three classes of werewolves, Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. Betas are quite a lot like regular wizards so they won't be discussed. However Alphas and Omegas are the cookie. Alphas are known for their aggression and need to turn others. Popular Alphas include Fenrir Greyback, and Rian Silverstone. They show more wolfish tendencies while not transformed and are extremely rare. Typically Alphas are born, and it's extremely rare for a turned wolf to be anything but a beta._

_Omegas are the bitches of society. Not truly but they often are needy near the moon, and feel extreme libido the days before the moon starting at fourteen. There are no countable Omegas in history, but there is countable conditions. Males can not be born omegas, only turned. They are much more complex than male alphas. Omegas have a heat their first moon of 17. If they're not claimed by the moon their original alpha (or any alphas in the area if they weren't turned by an alpha) will seek them out to mate. Typically Omegas are sweet in nature, but also manipulative and motherly._

Omega...

The word stuck in Sirius's head as he realized what it meant. Remus was an Omega, and if he didn't fuck him senseless and claim him he would be stuck with Greyback. He quickly turned to the next page.

_Claiming an omega (human edition)_

_You're not a wolf, but you have a wolf lover. Good job you're not a cunt. But you're worried about laying claim? Easy. Your omega should seek you out one night, and yes it's important they seek you out first, begging you to fuck them. If you turn them away they will feel guilty and be horny all day. **don't do** **this.**_ They _see you as their Alpha remember. When they seek you out you fuck them. That easy, then you bite the left side of their neck, enough to draw blood. By doing this you claim them and they shall be safe during the moon._

_Good luck. (if you try to fuck during the moon I am not held responsible for any damage done to you.)_

Sirius pushed out of his office chair, and rushed to the prefects bathroom, where he suspected his student to be. 

He was, "Remus," He called out to the crying boy. He was palming at his crotch hopelessly, not being able to go anywhere. "Remus let me help," He says cupping the bulge, "I had no idea..."

"No idea what?" Remus asks crying.

"Remus, Baby... You're an omega," He got a confused look, "Your wolf wants an alpha to claim you... you see me as an alpha. And if I don't Greyback will and I can't have that." Sirius's resolve was gone.

"R-really? You'll do this?" Remus asks.

"Of course. But you'll be marked mine forever..." Remus nuzzles into his chest, "You don't mind that at all do you? You're a manipulative little shit..." Sirius says with no real venom. 

"I- Im sorry... I'll stop," Remus pulls away scared that he caused Sirius harm.

"No sweetheart... come on let's go to my office... I guess I can't be mad... And you're pretty cute." He smiles and helps Remus stand.

Then they have tons of mind blowing sex. **THE END**


End file.
